


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: :)))), Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Chatting & Messaging, Dramedy, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, OT5, Partying, Slice of Life, Texting, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Work In Progress, this is just one big mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**6:45 AM**

**Nyongtory **

**KwonLeader:__**Maknae-ah~

**KwonLeader:**Yah!

**PandaMaknae:**hyung I just woke up,what is it?

**KwonLeader:**aw I'm sorry Panda :(

**KwonLeader:******how can your beloved leader and hyung make it up to you?~

**PandaMaknae:**I demand cuddles when we meet up later

**KwonLeader:**That can be arranged my beloved Panda <3


End file.
